


save the last dance for me

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, If you couldn't guess they dance together, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: “So, what movie were you thinking for tonight?”“Actually,” Lena says, an idea forming in her mind. She has to act now before she chickens out. “I have a better idea.”“What?”“Dance with me?”Or a normal movie night turns into so much more than just a normal movie night.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 668
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Valentine's Day Exchange 2020





	save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drfitzmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s Day Nat! I hope you enjoy this fluff. Love you x

Lena lets her dress fall from her body, feels the material slide against her skin before it hits the floor, finally feeling properly comfortable for the first time all evening. She knows she looks good in the dress that’s currently decorating her floor, but it’s not the most comfortable thing to wear, her feet are already thanking her for taking off her heels.

She quite enjoys nights like this, galas and fundraising events organised by L-Corp, a chance to talk about her business, a chance to sweet talk rich businessmen into funding research with her company and donating to charities.

Okay the last past isn’t the best, especially when they’re more interested in flirting with her, but her projects help people, her charities help people, and she’s proud to showcase and raise money for them both.

But her favourite part of tonight’s fundraising gala, besides all the money she’d managed to raise for the Children’s Hospital, is the fact that Kara was there too.

She’d stupidly only asked Kara to go as her friend, fear getting the better of her again as she thought about asking Kara on a date, but having Kara there as a friend is better than not having Kara there at all.

“Do you want popcorn?” a shout comes from her kitchen.

And now Kara’s here too, Lena inviting her back to her place for a movie because she hadn’t wanted the night to end just yet.

“Sure,” Lena says, knowing Kara can hear her as she speaks at a normal volume. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Lena slips on a sweater and some sweat pants, pulls on a pair of socks, and returns to the kitchen to find Kara going through her cupboards, already dressed in her own ‘ _movie night_ ’ clothes. Kara had looked stunning earlier this evening, her blue dress made her eyes somehow even brighter, but right now she looks adorable in her green sweater and so goddamn beautiful that it sets off the familiar ache in her chest.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Kara exclaims when she resurfaces from her search in the cupboard, popcorn plus a pile of other snacks in her arms.

“This?” Lena asks, trying to suppress her smile as she points at her sweater. The ‘ _National City University’_ written across the front means it could only belong to one of them.

“Yes,” Kara says as she drops the snacks on the counter, catching an M&M that falls from an open bag.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not,” Lena says, watching as Kara pops the escaped chocolate in her mouth, looking too happy for someone accusing someone else of being a thief.

“Is too,” Kara argues, even though they both know the truth, the shirt has belonged to Lena for a long time, ever since Kara first leant it to her and then Lena had just never given it back. It doesn’t smell like Kara anymore, but it _feels_ like her, warm and comforting and so very soft.

This is also an age old argument they’ve had before, Kara always eventually giving in and admitting it’s Lena’s.

“Shall I point out whose food you’re currently eating?”

“Never mind,” Kara says, grinning as more M&M’s follow the first one into her mouth.

“How are you still hungry?” Lena asks as they relocate to the living food with Kara’s hoard of food. “You spent half your evening by the food table.” She felt a bit bad, having to leave Kara alone, but Kara had insisted she was fine. Lena’s pretty sure the potstickers helped with that. “Sorry I couldn’t spend more time with you.”

“One, I’m always hungry. And two, I know how important these evenings are for you, how much money you raised for the hospital. And I didn’t mind, I had fun. And now,” she bumps Lena’s shoulder and Lena’s heart melts a bit. “I get to spend the rest of the night with you so I think I’m the winner here. Although,” Kara continues, Lena trying desperately to forget the fact that Kara’s shoulder hasn’t yet pulled away and is pressed warm against her own. This shouldn’t even be a big deal, they’ve cuddled close dozens of times watching movies together, but it still gets her every time, she still feels _so much_ when Kara is near. “I think next time you owe me a dance, isn’t that what people usually to at those sorts of things?”

It takes Lena a moment to forget Kara’s touch and register her words.

_There’d be a lot touching more if they were dancing._

God, it’s not even like they haven’t danced before. Lena knows she’s got it bad for her best friend but even she can admit she’s getting a little ridiculous.

“Dancing with you would definitely be preferable to dancing with the guys who asked me tonight, one was at least three times my age and another kept staring at my chest.” She may have seen Kara staring at her chest on occasion but that’s…different. “So yes, next time, I’ll save a dance for you.”

Kara screws up her face. “Gross. You promise?”

Lena smiles. “I promise.”

“So, what movie were you thinking for tonight?”

“Actually,” Lena says, an idea forming in her mind. She has to act now before she chickens out. “I have a better idea.”

“What?”

“Dance with me?” Lena stands and holds out her hand towards Kara.

“Now?” Kara asks, with that stupidly adorable crinkle in her frown. A confused Kara is a cute Kara.

Lena shrugs, trying to act nonchalant, like her heart isn’t trying to escape her chest. She hopes that Kara isn’t currently using her super hearing. Or that her palms aren’t sweating. “Why not?” She wiggles her fingers. “This way we don’t have to wait until the next gala.” Lena grins. “Plus, I know how much you love to dance.”

Kara slips her hand into Lena’s, easily following when Lena pulls her up, not needing much convincing at all.

“We don’t have any music,” Kara points out once she’s on her feet, something Lena hadn’t even thought about, too distracted now by Kara standing just a touch closer than normal, their hands still linked between them.

“Well, I can fix that.” Lena doesn’t let go of Kara’s hand, but reaches to the coffee table to pick up her discarded phone. She flicks through her playlists before picking a dance one.

Kara laughs. “Taylor Swift?” she asks as _You Belong With Me_ starts playing through the speaker. That wasn’t Lena’s intended song, it just happened to be the next one on her home playlist. She tries to ignore the significance of it.

“Are you complaining?”

“No,” Kara says, already bouncing on her feet in time to the music.

And then Lena joins in as the music fills the apartment, not exactly the type of dancing that would be at a gala but arguably more fun.

Okay, it’s definitely more fun, Lena revises as Kara steps away, before she spins into Lena, controlling her impact so that it doesn’t hurt, but leaves them stumbling and laughing over the music.

Gala’s are fun, but this is better, being alone with Kara, having to be no one but herself as she sings along with the music, knowing she looks ridiculous as she dances but not caring because she knows Kara doesn’t care either.

Kara looks beautiful, her movements effortless, blonde hair messy around her face as she dances. It sets of that ache in her chest again, that ache for more, that pain with the thought of her unrequited feelings.

But she’s also happy, she’s so so happy here with Kara, so thankful for that day that Kara walked into her life, a day so ordinary back then but means everything now.

If she could keep this, just this, their friendship, the way it is forever, then she’d be happy.

One Taylor Swift song bleeds into another, Kara’s hand still warm in hers as they continue to dance. Lena is starting to get tired after their long day, but she’s not quite ready to give up Kara’s bright eyes just yet.

But then that song ends too and Kara tugs them back onto the couch, laughing as they end in a heap.

Kara’s hair falls across her face, her attempts to blow it out of her eyes though, are unsuccessful.

Lena reaches out, unthinking, and brushes the strands across Kara’s forehead and out of her eyes. Kara’s smile softens as she does, so Lena doesn’t allow herself to overthink her actions or worry she’s made a mistake.

“I’m not sure how people would react if we danced like that at one of your fancy parties,” Kara says as Lena turns down the music so it’s just a gentle hum in the background.

“We won’t know until we try, I’ll put in a song request for the next gala,” Lena jokes.

Kara grins. “All those rich people won’t know what hit them.”

Lena’s sure dancing like that would result in some interesting headlines the next day, but she’d have enough fun dancing with Kara that she probably wouldn’t care.

“Actually, speaking of the next gala, I was thinking-“

“That’s never a good sign,” Lena jokes.

Kara rolls her eyes, Lena can see the smile playing across her lips that she’s trying and failing to hide. “I’m being serious.”

“Sorry.” Lena’s smiling too. “Please, continue.”

“I was wondering, if, for the next gala.” Kara reaches up and adjusts her glasses. Lena realises she’s actually nervous about whatever she’s going to say. “Instead of just going as friends, how would you feel if I went as your date instead?”

Lena doesn’t need to think about her answer at all.

“Okay.”

She’s not sure what brought this question on at this particular moment, she’s not sure why Kara’s asked her out now, of all times. Actually, she thinks she may have hallucinated the last part of Kara’s sentence and if she has, and Kara is only asking to go as her friend again to the next gala, Lena doesn’t even need to think about her response to that because of course she’d love to go anywhere with Kara.

But if she’s asking her on a date, like it very much sounds like she is, then Lena doesn’t need to think about that answer either. Kara asking her out is something she’s dreamt about, hoped for, wished for with all her heart, but she never believed it would actually _happen._

Yet here Kara is, looking nervous and unsure as she looks at Lena, where Lena’s heart is doing stupid flips in her chest as she tries to wrap her head around the reality that Kara may just in fact like her too.

“I…you know I mean romantically, right?”

Lena smiles. “I do, and I’d love for you to be my date to the gala.”

Kara looks surprised, like she genuinely hadn’t expected this result. “Really?”

Lena’s heart is still beating really fast and she’s nervous herself, but she takes a chance, because Kara just did, and she reaches out, slips her hand into Kara’s. “Really.”

Kara looks down at their joined hands for a long moment, this silent look of awe on her face that Lena can’t quite believe.

“Is this really happening?” Kara laughs, looking back up to Lena, her eyes so bright it nearly takes Lena’s breath away.

Lena feels giddy as she nods, she can’t quite believe the evening’s turn of events herself.

Kara laughs again, more of a giggle this time really, as her head falls to rest against Lena’s shoulder

“A Super and a Luthor,” Kara says quietly. “Who’d have thought?”

“I’d hoped,” Lena admits, because they’re finally talking about this, and she’s done hiding. She’s so open with Kara about everything except her feelings for her, and she doesn’t want to hide those anymore either. 

Kara squeezes her hand. “So did I. I’ve spent the last four years hoping.”

“That long?” Lena asks.

Kara lifts her head so she can look at Lena, much closer this time than they were before. “You really didn’t know? I’ve been told I was quite obvious with my feelings.”

God, how has she missed it all this time. Even looking back, she can’t see it. Kara’s always been her friend, they’ve always been close. There have been lunch dates and late night talks and lingering hugs but she still can’t see it, can’t see anything but her best friend, soft smiles and a warmth that Kara brought to all their interactions.

“Well, did you know I have feelings for you? Because I’ve been told the same.”

Jess is the worst culprit for pointing out Lena’s feelings and trying to encourage her to do something about it. She always said that it was obvious that Kara felt the same.

Right now though, Kara’s looking at her with such soft affection that she’s not sure how she missed it before. She definitely recognises this look on Kara, it’s how she’s always looked at her, but she’s not sure how she didn’t realise what it meant until now.

“Wait, are you telling me we could’ve been together for the last four years and I wasted it being too scared to say anything?”

It’s true, and the same could be said for Lena having the courage to say something too, they could’ve been dating long before now, except, “we could have been, but I like what we’ve built now between us, this friendship, a solid foundation for wherever this could lead. I like our story, and I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

Kara smiles. “I like it too, you’re my best friend.”

Lena’s heart is so full. “You’re my best friend too.”

“So, I know I said that I wanted to go as your date to the next gala, but could I take you out tomorrow for dinner instead? Because I just realised the next gala is a couple of months away and I don’t want to wait that long.”

Lena bites her lip. “I’d really like that.”

And then Kara is beaming again and Lena knows that this it, Kara’s the one. No one has ever made her feel the way Kara makes her feel and no one ever will. She loves Kara, so much, has for so long, but she knows now that Kara has feelings for her too, that she’s not the only one that’s fallen for her best friend, not the only one who wants this.

Lena’s eyes drop to that smile, to the curl of perfect lips, to lips that she’s thought about so often, lips she’s stared at, a smile that she’s always wondered if it’d be as soft to touch.

She wants to find out.

“Okay, I have a question for you this time.”

Kara’s thumb rubs across her hand, leaving a trail of heat that almost burns. Lena wants more.

“I guess that’s fair,” Kara laughs. “I’ve asked you some big ones this evening.”

“How do you feel about kissing before the first date?”

“Considering I’ve wanted to kiss you since we met, I’m very much for it. I think we’ve waited long enough,” Kara says, Lena’s heart skipping in her chest at the way Kara’s eyes fall to her lips.

For the first time since this conversation began, Lena slips her hand from Kara’s. She feels the loss instantly, but not for long, as she settles her hand against Kara’s cheek instead.

Kara’s eyelids flutter closed as she leans into the touch, a sigh slipping from her lips. Lena really wonders how she missed this, because it’s clear Kara has feelings for her too. Lena rubs her thumb across Kara’s cheeks, feels the warm skin against her own. 

It feels like, and Lena knows this is a little silly to think, that this is where she belongs, here with Kara. Kara feels like home.

Lena doesn’t realise she’s gotten so lost in her thoughts that Kara has opened her eyes again.

“Can I…?” The way Kara’s eyes flash down to her lips, leaves no room for questioning exactly what Lena is asking.

“Please.” Lena would be embarrassed about how fast the word falls from her lips, but she’s not, because she wants Kara to know how much she wants this, how much she wants _her._

Suddenly the distance between them in gone, Lena’s eyes slipping closed as lips press gently against her own. Or Lena wouldn’t even call it a press, more of a brush than anything, a feather light touch that’s barely there, but means more to Lena than any kiss ever has.

Lena hears Kara’s breath catch, and then she can’t stop herself from leaning more into the touch, into the warmth of Kara’s mouth, the feel of Kara against her.

Kara tastes like chocolate and something else she can’t describe, and it’s intoxicating.

She feels the way Kara’s lips turn up into the kiss, Lena had always wondered what it would feel like to have that smile pressed against her own and now she knows.

“Stop smiling,” Lena laughs against Kara’s lip, their noses brushing as Kara pulls away. Except she doesn’t go far, hovering just out of reach.

“I’m happy,” Kara grins, tucking a strand of loose hair back behind Lena’s ear, Kara’s hand lingering before it falls.

“Me too,” Lena replies, ducking forwards to press another quick kiss to Kara’s lips, which, even now, she knows is something she’ll never grow tired of.

“We’ve wasted four years not doing that,” Kara says.

“Doing what?” Lena asks, even though she knows the answer.

“Kissing,” Kara laughs. “So, you know what that means, right?”

“What?”

Kara leans in again, Lena can feel her words ghost across her lips. “We’ve got some catching up to do.”

“Four years, that’s a lot of kissing.”

Lips brush against hers again. “I guess we better get started then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
